peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dat 143
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-10 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's 1997 Radio 1 shows. Max-dat Tapes *The last hour of the audio is affected by increasing digital skipping Tracklisting to 00:15:57 08 October 1997 *Neil Landstrumm: Stretch Copenhagen (album - Bedrooms And Cities) Tresor TRESOR 82 *Fredlocks: All Is Vanity (7") XTerminator *Bowery Electric: Slide (session) 00:15:57-00:52:03 09 October 1997 *Plone: Press A Key (7") Wurlitzer Jukebox *Kerve: Ricochet (12" - Blue Thunder / Ricochet) Knitebreed *Culture: Riverside (CD - Trust Me) RAS *Ivor Cutler: Squeaky (album - A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217 *Byzar: unknown (12" - Beings From The B'yond Wythyn Vol. 1 ) Asphodel ASP 0104 *Black Star Liner: Rock Freak (CD - Rock Freak E.P.) WEA *Dream Team: Public Enemy (12" - Public Enemy / Different) Joker *Ma Chérie For Painting: Naeu (7" - Extra Bille) Earworm *Futurecore Vs. Synchromesh: Combat Squad (12") Urban Sounds 00:52:03-01:40:34 14 October 1997 *Starky Banton Meets Dub Organiser: Love King Selassie (album - Powers Youth) FASHION FABCD002 *Various Artists: No 5 (Delayed) (album - Decay Product) Chain Reaction CRD C3 *B.E.T.H.: Blighty (12") Aurinko 001 *S.I.R.: The Fast Lane (12") Prohibition Recordingz PHB006 *Menis: Fluffkiller (12") KOYOTE KR 015 *Helen Love: Yeah, Yeah, We're Helen Love (session) *Stranger Cole: Leana Leana (7") Escort ES 809 *To Rococo Rot: History On Discs (12" EP - Paris 25) City Slang 04994-1 *Ivor Cutler: Oddly Comforting (album - A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217 *Arcadium: Zer (12") 4-tune FTE 001 *Cut Loose: The Hunted (12" - The Hunted) Influential INFL 04 01:40:34-02:30:07 15 October 1997 *Bill & Ben: Rip It Up (v/a CD - Taste It! Volume 2) Harthouse *Black Star Liner: Rock Freak (12") WEA *Ivor Cutler: An Original Sweet (album - A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217 *Stereolab: Iron Man (7") Duophonic *Dot Dash: I.B.S. vs A.B.S. (12") Cluster *Starky Banton Meets The Dub Organiser: Dub Selassie (LP - Powers Youth) Fashion *Space DJz: Structural Damage (12" - Rate Of Change) NovaMute *Culture: Outcast (LP - Trust Me) RAS *Source Direct: Enemy Lines (12" - Capital D. / Enemy Lines) Science *Nexus: Untitled (12") Abyss *UMO: The Largest Street Gang In The World (12" - Half Price, Full Value) Pharma 02:30:07-03:32:06 16 October 1997 *Animals On Wheels: Palid (album - Designs And Mistakes) Ninja Tune ZEN 32 *Vivian Jackson & Ralph Brothers: Conquering Lion (v/a album - Yabby You - Jesus Dread 1972-1977) Blood & Fire BAFCD 021 *Subtropic: Fine Syne (12" EP - Life Time Mission) Fused & Bruised FABR009T *T.T. Twister: Bud's Big Dive (12" - Bud's Big Dive / Bud On The Ledg) Gyration GY 008 *Eat Static (live session): @''' *Science Of The Gods *Peristalsis *Interceptor *Delta Volany *Everitt *Project Pollen: Scum (12") Sideburn Recordings SB 004 *Deeds Plus Thoughts: Beatnik Mack (12" - Televisions Been Good To Me EP) Sophisticuts Recordings SOPH 001 '''03:32:06 on 21 October 1997 *Fate: Deep Inside (12") Eastside EAST 17 *Bug: Invasion Of Privacy (album - Tapping The Conversation) Wordsound WSCD 018 *King Tubby: Big Youth Fights Against Capitalism (v/a album - Yabby You - Jesus Dread 1972-1977) Blood & Fire BAFCD 021 *Laika: Shut Off/Curl Up (EP - Almost Sleeping) Too Pure Pure 71 CDS *Sub One: Never Change Me (12") UG UG008 *Ivor Cutler: Butterfly (album - A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217 This track is played entirely as an underfade to the above track, before being played in isolation afterwards *Zimbabwe Cha Cha Cha Kings: Ruva Rangu (album - Ruva Rangu) ZMC ZC 303 File ;Name *dat_143.mp3 ;Length *04:06:57 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-Dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:1997 Category:Mixtape Category:Available online